Harry Potter and the Ciaran Locket
by Sifirela
Summary: Alexa Ciaran has always known love, acceptance, and friendship. Her first two years at Hogwarts were anything but adventurous. Despite all of this – the start of her third year causes her to question deeply the false truths that finally come to light.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Locket of Ciaran**_

_**By LG and Sifirela**_

**Note**: Yes…yes I know. It's about an OC in the year of Harry's third year. Oh My, what are they thinking? Are they mad? Yes…I do agree we are. It's a challenge, nothing more for us to write this. I have been debating for years to put this up, as we've only gotten to chapter 4 in completion. I am merely journeying through a semi Alternative Reality for Harry and his gang. Most things will stay the same yet I cannot promise you much. Please..if you have something to say nasty, do it in a constructive way – that way I can improve. If you say our characters suck…hehe. I will agree and laugh : ) Because I've tried my best to make them sound human and not like a robot. Please enjoy and review if you must : ).

**Note 2:** This story will cover the OC's 3rd-7th year of Hogwarts :) and it's slightly cannon/Alternative Reality.

**Summary**: Alexa Ciaran has always known love, acceptance, and friendship. Her first two years at Hogwarts were anything but unordinary. Despite all of this – the start of her third year causes her to question deeply the truths that were nothing but lies. Her peaceful existence is about to be shaken from the inner core of her body to her perfect bubble.

_**Chapter One  
**_

November 2, 1981; Evening

The lights on the street lamps disappeared down Ottery St. Catchpole, just as it did in Little Whinging hours before.

Albus Dumbledore stood with the child in his arms; his long beard reduced to a plaything for the young girl as she tugged on it. He smiled lightly down at her and then at the stern looking woman on his right.

She had followed him instead of doing what he suggested in celebrating with the rest of the Wizarding World for the fall of the Dark Lord.

"When is she supposed to arrive?" the stern woman inquired. A frown formed on her face as she looked around; then at the baby that was now babbling away who looked quite awake apart from her earlier whimpering.

"She is here now," Dumbledore said in a low whisper.

A young woman in dark colored robes came from the darkness toward the lightly lit lamp in which Dumbledore and McGonagall were under. The hood on her cloak that hid her identity slowly fell from over her head and down to her neck. Her brown eyes were swollen and red. She looked down at the baby now talking incoherently and then at the two Professors.

"Professor Dumbledore," The woman's voice cracked as if she hadn't used it in a while. "I take it you are well?"

"Grievously so," Dumbledore said with a light shake of his head and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "She is gone, isn't she?"

McGonagall let out a light raspy sigh, and looked at Dumbledore and the woman who let out a light sob. "There there," Dumbledore said, patting the woman on the shoulder. "At least the child is safe." Dumbledore held the child out to the woman. "Do not let this distress you Victoria. You must be happy and carry out your sister's wishes."

Victoria brushed her braided bushy brown hair away and grasped the child in her arms.

"I know Professor, but it's not so easy. And it feels so unrealistic." She paused a bit, "He's still out there, isn't he?" Victoria asked.

"I believe so." Dumbledore said glumly, "It's a sad situation, but we must rejoice and hope for a brighter future."

"I know, Professor. Lyn would want this for her," Victoria said. She shifted the child a bit, the little girl having falling asleep on her shoulder. "Is Harry all right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "He is now with his relatives." He answered, looking at McGonagall as she blew her nose. "He is safe." He looked at Victoria once again and smiled lightly, "We shall see each other soon, I suppose."

"Yes Professor. Thank you again. She will be safe. I'll make sure of it," Victoria said, grasping the old man's hand and held on for a bit as if asking for strength. She let go and turned on her heels disappearing into the darkness once again.

"Are you sure about this Albus? Allow her to take the child?" Minerva McGonagall's voice sounded rather deprived of any emotion except sadness, something she seemed accustomed to over the last few nights.

"The child cannot be harmed if she has put protection spells on her," said Dumbledore with a grievous expression, "Voldemort's" McGonagall winced at the mere mention of the name, "supporters are still out there, and hoping that they can still bring the fear Voldemort had wanted them to carry out." He let out a light sigh before turning to McGonagall. "Let's go Minerva; there is nothing else here for us."

"Yes." McGonagall nodded and with that, the lights on the street lamps came back on and the two were gone within seconds.

Ten Years Later – May 19, 1991

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizardry)

Dear Miss Ciaran,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than May 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

"Blimey! I can't believe I've been accepted! Isn't this exciting Lor?" Alexa Ciaran bounced on her friend's bed, causing the young girl with brown hair to thump her head against the wall.

"Lexy, you've known since you were small that you were going to be accepted. Now stop before Melinda has a fit and wondering what we're doing. You know how she is with even the slightest noise." Lorena Raines rolled her blue eyes. It was something she did every time she would talk about her hair-brained step-mother.

"Okay," Alexa said, pursing her lips a bit as in thought and then sucking on her tongue, making an irritable loud suction noise.

"Oh stop it, Lexy. Honestly, are you trying to get on my nerves?" Lorena asked acidly.

"Er," Alexa let out a sigh and slid off the bed. "I'm sorry, all right?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry myself for snapping at you," Lorena apologized without looking up from her novel she had picked up.

Lorena was known as an avid reader, her nose always in a book. It irritated Alexa to no end when she tried speaking with Lorena, and it seemed that her best friend had taken great leaps in order to ignore her. Granted, Lorena was going through a rather hard time with her step-mother.

Personally Alexa didn't harbor good will feelings toward Melinda Hurst-Raines either. She was a Muggle for one, and she was the most anti-wizard one Alexa had the displeasure of ever meeting.

"You've been to Hogwarts for the first time last year. Could you tell me again how it was?" asked Alexa with hopeful eyes.

Lorena closed the book with a light thud and looked at her friend with an annoyance. "I thought I told you three or four times about Hogwarts, Lexy." Her tone was that of an impatient kind but she sat up and explained her first year again.

The whole conversation was about Hogwarts, the teachers and the classes, students, and magic they learned and also how they were sorted into the Four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Lorena had been sorted into Ravenclaw, which was no wonder since the girl was always seen studying.

The girls stayed talking for a couple of hours until there was a rap on Lorena's door and it opened only after Lorena called; "Come in." rather dryly.

"You know you don't have to knock," Lorena said, picking up her book once again and flipping it to the page she marked. "It's open twenty-four hours since you own it."

Alexa looked at her friend and the man who entered the room.

His hair was a thinning gray-ish brown, perhaps more gray than brown at this point. But in between Melinda, and having a daughter like Lorena who took completely after her birth mother, it probably couldn't be helped. He was a short man, but quite burly and reminded one of a bear. Though truth be told, he was more of a Teddy than a Grizzly.

Garrick Raines showed little surprise at his daughter's tone and sarcasm; they were family, they loved each other, but they did end up arguing from time to time. Their last fight had been two days ago and unfortunately Lorena had the bad habit of holding grudges. Something he knew all too well.

"Kendra," he paused at the evil glare his daughter sent him for using her first name.

"Lorena," she went back to passively reading her book. "You still-"

"Don't want to talk about it, you put it in a nice way before, but I can't remember the wording, something about me not being sensitive enough? Well, I'm being sensitive now, you should be happy," she turned the page on her book.

Alexa was inwardly grimacing at her friend's comment, especially when a look of hurt crossed Mr. Raines's face before it was gone. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and then all of a sudden it changed because he did.

"Dinner's ready, girls," he had apparently decided to forget about trying to console Lorena for now. "Wash up."

"Sure," Alexa chirped.

"Mhm," was the only response out of Lorena's mouth. The minute he was gone, and the door was shut behind him she made a face, "I hope he didn't let Linda cook, the last time she did, she nearly killed me via food poisoning. That woman is so hopeless; I swear he married her out of pity. I really don't hate her, but she's just so-."

"Much of a dumb useless cow?" Alexa offered helpfully.

Lorena blinked, "I wouldn't go that far with it." She paused, and then smirked, "More like a blind Yorkshire Terrier."

Alexa let out a light chuckle. The intensity of Lorena's annoyance calmed some a few minutes after Mr. Raines had left; giving Alexa no hope it would stave down during the dinner they were about to eat.

Alexa was grateful to be at the Raines though; her Grandmother had arranged for a party to be held for insurmountable people that very night. Her grandmother had insisted she stay for the dinner-soiree, but to Alexa's intense relief, Mr. Raines had asked her to spend the weekend with them; in hopes to lighten his daughter's mood. Secretly Alexa knew that Lorena would still be just as sour as she had a couple of days ago when they had their regular fights. Melinda hadn't exactly welcomed Alexa warmly, bent on ignoring her step-daughter's affairs completely and doting on Mr. Raines instead.

"Lexy, you're wandering again, dear." Lorena's comment snapped Alexa back to reality and she blinked several times.

"Oh!" Alexa said, slightly blushing a bit before giving her friend a thin smile. "So, do you want to wash up and eat dinner?"

"No," said Lorena acerbically. "You can go and eat if you feel hungry, but I rather not." She stuck her nose back inside the book and leafed through it. Alexa thought better than to argue with her best friend and stood up, stretched, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Dinner at the Raines always was either boring or exciting; and at this rate it was really mind-numbing since Lorena hadn't been there to ensure chaos for Melinda.

Thankfully it was Mr. Raines who had cooked Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding with peas, and carrots.

It was a quiet dinner, and the Muggle only asked if Lorena would be down any minute which Alexa dutifully answered a polite no. Melinda only shrugged and continued to eat. Mr. Raines gave a grimace toward Alexa whom in turn gave him an encouraging smile. Everything would work out; it always did.

She excused herself right after and only paused when she heard her name being spoken by Melinda when she was out of sight. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the guest bedroom she was staying in; knowing that Lorena was already getting ready for a bath and then bed.

Tomorrow would be a day full of excitement as she made her way to Diagon Alley to get her books, parchments, quills, and what she burned for more than anything: her very own wand. She went to bed with these thoughts... thinking what an excellent feeling she'd have in the months to come when she finally was able to see what Lorena saw and did what Lorena did. It was only a matter of time that she'd be able to fly on her own broomstick and do magic like the pros. She surely couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Well here we are again with another chapter. :) Hopefully you will enjoy it. Forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter; but here it is.

Disclaimer: We are not the owners of borrowed world or characters of Harry Potter - nor do we do this for profit. We like our bank accounts full of money thank you very much and we're merely doing this to entertain ourselves and others if we can. :)

**_Chapter Two_**

**Third Year**

**September 1, 1993**

**10:50 a.m. King's Cross Station**

Late..._again_.

Why every year since she started Hogwarts were they here ten minutes before the train was to depart. It made absolutely no sense!

Even Garrick Raines, her best friend's father, could not hide his irritation during this time of day and he was usually the calm one of the group. But today - for some odd reason - he had a sour face that did not go well with his gentle features. They stood before the scarlet engine; waiting to board it after saying a few rushed goodbyes. Alexa was about to move toward the train when her grandmother stopped her mid-walk.

"Oh for heaven's sakes - Alexa dear you're going to have to represent yourself much better than this. You have a smudge on your cheek, you silly girl." The tiny woman managed to remove some of the dark spot from Alexa's face.

"_Gran_! That's repulsive, you licked your napkin befo - _oh stop it_." The thirteen year old girl said, and thwarted her Grandmother's attempt to clean the rest of her face. "We really should be going, right Lor?"

"You take care now, and make sure Alexa doesn't get into trouble, Kendra, dear. You're the only one who seems to keep her out of nonsense. And keep her away from those dreadful Weasley Twins. They're nothing but trouble." Devussa Ciaran said. She patted the girl dubbed as Kendra affectionately on the shoulder.

"Yes ma'am I think I can manage it," 'Kendra' said, eye trying not to twitch as she heard the name she hated.

"Can you tell her, Mr. Raines, Lor gets into more spots than I manage half the time? I only had two detentions last year." Alexa replied to her 'adopted' father.

Mr. Raines opened his mouth to answer Alexa, only to have his daughter shout, "Bye Pop! Come on Lexy!" and she proceeded to forcibly drag her friend towards the train

Alexa let out a low snort when they managed to find a compartment to themselves.

"You're avoiding your father again." She said, setting herself against the window. "What did Melinda do this time that he took up for her and not you?"

Alexa got comfortable, thankful they had a compartment to themselves. Nearly every year since first year she had to share it with ungrateful jerks that always kicked her out in the end. This time; it would not happen again; seeming as all the seventh years were much nicer than the last batch.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Lorena grumbled as she sat down in the opposite seat. "He babies her more than he would've a child. It's bloody ridiculous."

Alexa was about to say more on the subject and ask her friend what happened this time, though she knew perhaps exactly what had happened. But Lorena opened a book and promptly went to reading, ignoring her friend. Alexa let out a light sigh and lay back into the seat.

Thus the train ride was uneventful. It was eventually well after noon that she finally had the courage to interrupt Lorena's interest in her book.

"Do you want to play Gobstones?" Alexa asked hopefully. Boredom had now slowly crept in.

"No." Lorena answered pointedly.

"Do you want to play Exploding Snaps?"

"No."

"Do you want to do anything _but_ read?"

"No."

"Are you reading The Creepy Warlock _again_?"

"_No_-yes…" Lorena looked up from her reading and glared at Alexa who had an amused smile. "Not funny. I'm at the very best part."

"Where the Warlock takes hold of the Muggle girl and tries to kill her." Alexa said dryly.

"Exactly. The vicious parts are always good." Lorena commented; turning the page as her eyes never left the pages.

"You're such a masochist." Alexa grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning into the seat.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I'm _booreed_." Alexa whined. Lorena merely ignored her best friend and buried her face into the book presently stuck to her face.

Another hour or two had passed. Alexa had no idea what they were passing or how far they had gotten. It was so dark outside, it seemed like it could be cut with a knife. It made it even drearier as the hours ticked by.

Alexa ate her last Chocolate Frog, getting the Circe card. "Got four of these already, wish they would update these things. I need more to my collection."

"You've already got well over two hundred." Lorena spoke for the very first time in what felt like forever.

"It _speaks_." Alexa gasped, acting as if she had seen a ghost.

"Har har, funny." Lorena said, shaking her head and going back to the last pages of her novel.

The door to the compartment slid open before Alexa could rebut. They looked up to see the 'dreadful' Weasley twins smirking and huddled together in the entrance.

"Oy! Why look who it is! Raines! Long time no see, friend!" Fred sat beside Lorena while George took the seat opposite by Alexa who was fiddling with her now prized possession of the **Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

Fred smirked, and tapped the book with his wand. "What're you reading? Anything interesting?"

Lorena garnered him a look of disgust, and scooted away resuming reading her book.

George kicked his brother from his side, "C'mon Fred, leave the girl alone. She's going to hex you again if you tempt her. Remember the last time?"

At the mention of Lorena and his last encounter he backed away. "Heh, sorry there Lorena, I'm really happy you decided to show up again after a year's absence. It wasn't the same without you."

Lorena closed the book and had her wand out before Fred could even blink.

Alexa resorted to sniggering at Lorena glaring at Fred, with the tip of her wand closely in between Fred's eyes.

"Oy, C'mon Lor, I was only joking." Fred said in a light whimper his eyes going cross.

"I know," She said brightly, bopping him with the wand anyway. When he shrieked she cackled, "It's a dud!" She proceeded to bend it, "See?" She had put her book down, and looked to George, "So what can we do for the terrible two?"

"Well, we just were wondering-" George started.

"If it was true that Lorry was back of course!" Fred finished.

Lorena made a noise in the back of her throat, in which the twins ignored.

"And of course to warn you, there are supposed to be something highly dangerous guarding Hogwarts this year."

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" Alexa asked, frowning. "Guarding Hogwarts for what?"

"Duh!" They both said in perfect harmony, "Dementors."

"Could you please stop that?" Alexa said, rubbing her hands over her ears. "You're making me feel daft."

"It's okay Ciaran, you're already daft." Fred said, patting the young girl's head.

She caught Lorena trying not to smile at Fred's attempt to groom her.

Alexa smacked his hand away and looked at the both of them. "What are Dementors doing at Hogwarts in the first place? Don't they guard Azkaban?"

"Well yeah but you see -" George said, "They had a mass murderer break out not too long ago."

"Huh?" Alexa looked at the twins as if they'd grown three heads. "Who in the world would be lucky enough to escape that rigid prison?"

"Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet, Ciaran?" George said exasperated. "Sirius Black of course."

"But how in the world-" Before Alexa could finish that statement, the train lurched to an abrupt stop, knocking Fred and George out of the seat and Alexa holding on to the rail whereas Lorena sat perfectly still.

"Blimey, why have we stopped all of a sudden?" George asked, sitting up and groaning.

"Perhaps we've made it?" Fred offered hopefully.

Lorena's eyes were narrowed as she could feel the temperature start to drop around them.

"We've barely crossed the half-way point yet." She muttered, "You guys a'ight?" She noticed their positions and bit down a snigger, "Having fun their boys?"

"Yeah we're fine -" They got up from their position and looked outside. The rain was turning into sheets of snow; even the concentration on the windowpane iced up.

"What is this?" Fred said to no one in particular.

Alexa gasped, the lights having turned off just as Fred and George stood up. "Oh great." Alexa let out a light groan. "Please do not tell me the train lost magic or ran out of fuel."

"No, I think it's much worse." George said, taking his wand and raising it up, "_Lumos_."

They breathed rigid puffs of smoke as the minutes ticked by.

The light danced across the compartment as George looked from face to face and then outside. Something languidly moved in the hallway. Everything was cold, damp and more or less freezing over. Alexa heard Lorena let out a hiss and she gasped, the figure stopping near their compartment.

"Dementors? On the train, are they mad?" Fred said brusquely.

"Apparently so," Alexa said, pushing her own wand up and trying to get a better view. She noticed that Lorena had stood up, her eyes narrowed. They waited with bated breath. Alexa had remained seated, her insides churning with fear and dread.

Just as she thought the figure would move away, the compartment door flew open and a black cloaked Dementor swooped over them.

Alexa barely had any time to react; the light from George's wand snuffed out and she felt her body give way to the weakness and unhappiness that poured through her. Her innards felt like a cold icy warpath. She heard a woman hysterically pleading, a baby crying, and a man's voice totter a bit before everything went black.

"Is she all right?"

"She looks sallow-y, kind of like Snape."

"Oh shut up you two, she's fine."

"Here, have some chocolate everyone." She had recognized the first three voices, but the fourth one fled her. It sounded male, older by comparison of the students that rode the train.

Her eyes snapped open, the train was lurching forward and the lights seemed to have been turned back on. The twins and a very pale Lorena were looking worriedly over her.

"Bloody hell." Alexa rubbed her aching temples. "What happened?"

"Here, take some chocolate." A tall lanky man handed her some chocolate and handed the rest to the twins and Lorena for good measurement.

"Are you lot all right?" The shabby man asked, his eyes staying on Alexa for a good minute.

"We can manage Professor," Lorena murmured having taken a small piece of the chocolate and eaten it.

"Good." Professor Lupin eyed Lorena and Alexa and then looked at the twins before opening the compartment. "If you all will be fine now, I'm going talk to the conductor." With that, he slid the door closed and walked out of sight.

"Professor?" She asked, frowning before consuming the chocolate. She slightly felt a bit better afterward.

"Yeah, he's Professor Remus Lupin, the new DADA teacher." George said, shaking his head clear from the ambience aftermath that came from being attacked by a Dementor. "Odd, you two having almost fainted." George eyed them analytically.

"You mean you didn't faint by the mere sight of them?" Alexa poked fun at George. "Surely you're jesting as you usually are because aren't you scared of big-dumb and frightening? Like your brother here?"

"OY, not very nice, Ciaran." Fred said, glaring at the girl next to him. Apparently the twins had changed where they sat.

"At least I didn't run and scream like a girl like that git Malfoy. Thought it was rather funny." George said with a large grin.

"Not all of us can be big strong...Okay I exaggerate," Lorena said as she poked Fred in the barely existent arm muscle. "And yes you lot aren't as bad as wamby-pamby Dracy."

Alexa let out a light snigger and snorted when Fred literally threw himself at Lorena for the comment. George, sensing danger, simply walked out of the compartment, before he got hexed just for being his brother's twin.

Fred got up as hot sparks came from Lorena's wand and he ran out of the compartment,

"Okay, well I guess this is where we depart! I'll see you again, Lorry. Gotta go check on Potter and my little Ronnikins."

"Oy, Take THIS," Lorena shouted and more sparks flew from her wand, causing Fred's hair to turn bright pink.

"Bloody git," Lorena complained, slamming the door shot. She grimaced suddenly and rubbed at her ribs, "Damn arse, where does he come off at?" And why did he have to aggravate her?

"I personally think he has a bit of an attraction to you." Alexa said with a light lop-sided grin.

"A _bit - _really now?" Lorena slammed back into her seat, "I don't want to go back to bloody Hogwarts. I want to go stay with one of Mum's nutty ass cousins instead!"

"But you have to go back. You're still underage. Therefore you'll have to stay to be miserable with me." Alexa said with a laugh, garnering a glare from Lorena. She simply ignored it.

There was silence that followed afterward; both seeming to contemplate on what had just happened with the Dementors.

Alexa felt strange trying to recollect her thoughts from a few moments ago; it must have just been a nightmare playing in her mind of all the unhappiness that took possession of her body. She was mildly surprised when she curiously peeked at Lorena, to find her staring at the sullen weather outside of the train instead of reading.

She paused and then: "Lor - did you faint as well when the Dementors came?"

"Sort of, but I'm still gettin' over that nasty 'bout with the flu anyway," Lorena answered in a finite tone.

'She's as fleeting as her father.' Alexa thought sourly before letting out a sigh. "Great, hours more to go until we get back to school."

Lorena just grinned and said, "_Lovely_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: You may notice how I have in this chapter and the next upcoming chapter descriptions and words directly from _Prisoner of Azkaban _and tidbits here and there for the rest of the story from the other four novels that will be a part of this one long story. Please forgive me, but it's because I am trying to keep it slightly cannon and flow into the books as if it's apart of it. But also remember that there are some things that will change because of my added character. Course just because some things change; most of this will be through MY own head and writing style :). Thank you sooo much for understanding - and if you don't - well that's your opinion ;)

**_Disclaimer: _**We are not the owners of borrowed world or characters of Harry Potter - nor do we do this for profit. We like our bank accounts full of money thank you very much and we're merely doing this to entertain ourselves and others if we can. :)

_**Chapter Three**_

It felt like an eternity before the Conductor came over the loud speaker and told them they'd roll into the Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Alexa hurriedly dressed in her robes as everyone scrambled to get their things and line up in the hallway of the train.

"_Finally_," Alexa heard Lorena mutter in an undertone as she got up. Lorena had already traded her Muggle clothes for her school robes and set off out of the compartment with her beloved book, Alexa clambering after her.

The train came to a complete stop in front of the station and students started filing out. Alexa and Lorena both turned to wave jauntily toward Hagrid who beamed at them before calling, "Firs' Years! This way! Firs' Years!" Alexa turned to Lorena and saw that she was already making her way toward the carriages.

It was still raining, even worse than before as if it had a mind to drown out every single person on the earth.

Letting out a soft sigh, she raced after her friend; hoping not to lose sight of her. After fighting with rain, she managed to find the carriage Lorena disappeared into. Alexa wrinkled her nose as the smells of mould and old straw rose from the old and patched seats of the carriage.

Lorena was by then already lost in her novel. Alexa sighed and took the seat opposite of her friend. Only when she was quite upset did Lorena bury her nose in books that weren't even that interesting. Here she was reading the Muggle book Jane Austen's Emma in which Lorena always complained was insufferable and full of meaningless 'love.'

Alexa was about to try to speak to Lorena, but the door to the carriage opened just as she went to open her mouth and revealed a red-headed lanky boy with freckles all over his face.

Another Weasley.

_Great_.

She recognized him as Ron Weasley, fellow Gryffindor and same year. He gave an unapologetic look before sitting next to Lorena who by then seemed to have moved to the very corner, looking as if she shrunk away some. From disgust or for politeness, Alexa couldn't tell. As the next person who came in with an apologetic smile, Hermione Granger sat by Alexa. She knew who would come in next, Harry Potter himself sat across from her, and near Ron.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and then looked at Harry who looked rather glum. Then again the boy always looked morose in Alexa's opinion.

"Nice to see you again, Alexa," Hermione greeted with a breathy voice, "Did you by chance get to write the essay for History of Magic?"

Alexa grimaced at the mention of holiday homework, but smiled all the same. "Yes, I did. I did the length Binns assigned us." She thought she heard Lorena snort behind her book but nobody seemed to have noticed but her as she sharply looked up. Ron was whispering to Harry and Harry nodded, whispering something back.

"I did extra, just in case." Hermione said.

"But you always do. You're a bloody cheese when it comes to studying, Hermione." A grin plastered across her face as she said this.

Ron gave a little snigger, but refrained from saying anything when he got a nasty look from Hermione.

Hermione only chuckled and shrugged. Well it _was_ true. It wasn't as if Hermione didn't take great pleasure in hearing it either, she only seemed offended because she was in front of her two friends. Hermione and Alexa always got along just fine. The first year though, they didn't get along quite as well as in second year when Lorena was out for the school year.

It only took a moment to realize Neville Longbottom had joined them, sitting next to Hermione. "Nevs," Alexa said spryly. "Had a nice holiday?" The carriage pulled forward just as Neville looked up at who had spoken to him in some fright before calming.

"Hullo Lexy." Neville said, his round face beaming. "It was okay." He seemed interested in his robe as he smoothed it out as he said this.

"That's good, Gran not giving you anymore trouble?" Alexa asked, knowing all to well how much of a hawk Mrs. Longbottom could be, having met the old feisty woman two years prior at Madam Malkin's Shop. Neville shook his head a bit too briskly and looked out the window, which was pitching black from all the murky weather.

Alexa dropped all conversation during the ride as the carriage trundled to the castle. They rounded a corner, passing the gates and finally they could see the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. Lorena had by then dropped her book an inch and looked up with some apprehension and then just as quickly pulled the novel back up.

The carriage lulled to a stop and everyone clambered out, walking up to the Entrance Hall. Alexa was about to pick up her hat from where it fell when she was shoved out of the way rather roughly, and heard laughter coming from ahead of her.

"Oy! Potter! Is what Longbottom says true? It is true that you've _fainted_ because of the Dementors."

Alexa looked up at Neville as he got out of the carriage, his face flushed.

"I didn't tell _him_ anything. I just told Ginny that Harry fainted." He spluttered indignantly.

"We all know you didn't do it on purpose," Lorena said, patting him on the shoulder. Alexa was startled to see Lorena there in an instant. Just a few moments ago she was making her way toward the castle entrance without one word to them after putting her novel away.

"Oy! Malfoy!" Lorena tilted her head at Malfoy as he turned around from having his fun with Harry and the others. "You lost your stupid book on the train. Here." She chucked the large book that was tethered in a rope toward him; Malfoy in his stupor held out his hands to catch it. The rope broke and the _The Monster Book of Monsters_ schoolbook opened and chomped down painfully on his right hand. Malfoy howled in pain as Crabbe and Goyle tried to pry the book off by pulling it.

"Is everything okay here?" said a voice behind as the commotion had gotten many viewers attention.

Lorena just turned on her heels and walked up stairs; not before smiling sweetly at Malfoy who was glaring daggers at her retreating form.

"Yes – _Professor._" Came Malfoy's arrogant reply, much after the book fell off his hand; thanks to Professor Lupin's quick work.

Alexa rolled her eyes at Malfoy. She caught Professor Lupin's eye. She thought she saw his eyebrows rise up from her looking at him. She didn't give it another fleeting thought as he excused himself and walked out of sight into the entrance hall.

She met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron who were about to walk into the Great Hall when she heard a distinct stern voice call out:

"Potter, Granger, Ciaran! I want to see you three!" Professor McGonagall was walking briskly toward them, who stopped before entering the Great Hall. "Follow me," She turned to walk when she noticed the worried looks on Harry and Hermione's face. "Oh I just want to talk to you three in my office," She said curtly before looking at a stunned Ron, "Off you get Weasley."

Alexa caught Lorena's face looking over some second year and was frowning her way. Alexa gave a light shrug before turning to catch up with Professor McGonagall and the others.

The three students found themselves in her office, a small room with a warm fire roaring in the fireplace. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk and looked up at her three students. "Professor Lupin sent an Owl saying you two had taken ill on the train." She eyed Harry and Alexa critically as if trying to x-ray them to see if they were sick.

Alexa just blinked, "But I wasn't ill."

But Professor McGonagall ignored her; looking beyond them as the door opened and Madam Pomfrey came in.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the school nurse. "I-I'm fine, I don't need-"

She ignored him, her eyes roaming from Alexa to Harry. Her eyes lingered on Harry with a look of exasperation. "Oh, it's you again, is it?" She sounded rather displeased about seeing him again. "What's it this time you're doing dangerously, Potter?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy." Professor McGonagall said darkly as they exchanged looks.

"Oh." Madam Pomfrey said with disgust. "Should be ashamed of themselves for putting them here. Around a school, honestly. Well, they won't be the only ones to faint; there are other students just as delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry said hotly.

"I'm a girl sure, but delicate no." Alexa said right after Harry, only getting an absent-minded mutter from Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, both of them have the symptoms." Madam Pomfrey said after checking the two of them out.

"So what do you recommend Poppy? Bed rest? A night in the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the two.

"I'm NOT staying in the hospital wing." Alexa hurled out just as Harry said, "I'm FINE!"

Madam Pomfrey was thin lipped as she came up to a conclusion and sighed, "Well at least eat some chocolate."

"Professor Lupin already handed us some." Harry said, looking at the two with mild annoyance.

"Oh, finally a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who is competent." Madam Pomfrey said approvingly.

"Well if that's all well and good, you may wait outside Potter, Ciaran. It'll be just a moment while I speak with Granger."

They followed Madam Pomfrey out into the hallway. It was an awkward silence as Harry and Alexa both stared around; waiting for Hermione to get done. Madam Pomfrey had already left to the Hospital Wing muttering darkly about dementors and such.

"So," Alexa started, garnering Harry's attention, "You also fainted?"

Harry gave her a cryptic look and answered slowly. "Yes."

"Oh. Well, at least I'm not the only one." Alexa said relieved. Harry strained a smile. After that, the conversation went into still water and never had a chance to recover because Hermione came out looking really pleased about something. Alexa walked ahead of them, the thought of food wafted through her mind; causing Alexa's stomach to growl slightly. She lightly looked back to see if either one of them heard, but to her relief, they seemed to be in their own world.

They entered the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling a dull, dreary gray; matching the outside weather. Harry and Hermione took their seats near Ron who seemed to have saved them seats. Her eyes roamed toward the Ravenclaw table and saw Lorena eyeing her with a bored expression; her chin rested on her upraised hand. Alexa gave a smile when Lorena waved unenthusiastically toward her. Alexa waved back, and sat near Ginny Weasley who was sitting next to Neville who looked rather distraught.

"Neville lost Trevor, _again_." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "This is the third time in the last three hours.

"I'm _sorry_." Neville said with a little sigh. "Trevor apparently doesn't like me."

"I like you Nev." Alexa said, trying to cheer him up. Neville only looked more dismal. "Don't worry, Nevs, you'll find him. You always manage to do so. I'll help you look for him later." She gave him an encouraging smile; in which he gave a relieved nod. "He can't've gotten far." She added as her eyes swept across the Great Hall.

Ginny smiled, "And I'll help too." She said. Truthfully Alexa could understand why Ginny was so annoyed.

It wasn't every day you would meet a boy so accident prone and forgetful; especially someone who seemed to have come from a family of very talented witches and wizards.

Alexa didn't dwell on it very long; as her thoughts were interrupted by the whole Hall becoming very silent as Dumbledore stood up to make his usual yearly first of the year speeches.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said with a light smile, the candlelight dancing off his white beard, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think its best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused and looked grimly over the students.

Alexa noted that he didn't seem all too pleased with the outcome. Personally, Alexa thought it was a bit peculiar to place dementors around a school that had the best protection in the world. Besides, having Albus Dumbledore as their Headmaster, no student had to worry. He was the best there was; and you couldn't help but feel some sort of trust and affection for the aging wizard. So why the dementors?

"They are stationed at every entrance on the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks." He added blandly. Alexa snorted, who would be rich enough to buy a really good Invisibility cloak anyway? Besides Draco Malfoy, she had no idea.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Alexa rolled her eyes at Percy who puffed his chest out like a seal ready to do tricks and stared around with importance. The hall was eerily quiet after his speech about dementors.

"On a happier note," he continued after some time, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The announcement came with scattered applause, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table. Alexa just looked on, waiting patiently for Dumbledore to announce the second teacher. She was growing hungrier by the minute.

Her attention snapped back to her surroundings when she heard some louder applause from the Gryffindor table. Hagrid had stood up and was waving bashfully. It then hit her like a ton of bricks. So _that's_ why they had to get the school book that _bites_ people; because they had a new teacher who was fascinated with strange creatures for the Care of Magical Creatures subject.

_Joy_.

She was pleased though to see that Dumbledore had finished with his speech and the golden plates and goblets in front of them filled with food and drink. Sighing happily she picked her food and started to fill up her plate. Once everyone was done eating, the plates cleared and Dumbledore rose from his seat and told them they it was time to go to the dormitories.

Students filed out of the Great Hall as Alexa made her way to the Ravenclaw table to see Lorena already waiting for her by the entrance. "What did McGonagall want with you and Potter?" Lorena asked as she fell in step with Alexa.

"To see if I was all-right, considering the fact that I 'fainted' on the train and she had Madam Pomfrey look over me and Potter."

Lorena looked at Alexa with upraised eyebrows. "Well, this is new."

"Mm." Alexa said, nodding. "And Hermione got something peculiar going on since she's so bleedin' happy all of a sudden."

"Girl is always happy once surrounded by school books, teachers, and classrooms." Lorena waved Alexa off. "I'll see you tomorrow Lexy, have a good night." Lorena said, hugging her friend lightly before heading to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Mm. You too." Alexa followed the Gryffindor students toward the Common Room. Alexa met up with Neville who seemed to have found his toad.

"I found my toad, Lexy." Neville said, looking rather relieved. Trevor croaked and tried his best to leap out of Neville's hands.

The Fat Lady looked down at them and asked, "Password?"

She smiled graciously at Neville and then clucked her tongue. "So, what's the new password?" Neville's face fell and he looked around.

"I haven't seen any Prefects to tell me." Neville's face became blotched with embarrassment.

"Move along you lot, get out of the way, Head Boy coming." Percy Weasley came shoving through the thickening crowd around the Fat Lady portrait that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Password?" She asked again.

"Fortuna Major." Percy recited with his puffed out chest. Alexa rolled her eyes and shoveled through the portrait right after a few others and trudged up to bed; feeling exhausted beyond belief.

Hermione tried talking to her, but she heard none of her questions of summer or any other talk Lavender, Parvati or Hermione tried to pull her in for. She ignored them as she pulled on her pajamas and closed her hangings, and slipped into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was going to be the very first day as a Third Year, she just hoped it was going to be a better year.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ We are not the owners of borrowed world or characters of Harry Potter - nor do we do this for profit. We like our bank accounts full of money thank you very much and we're merely doing this to entertain ourselves and others if we can. :)

**_Chapter Four  
_**

Alexa was _not_ having a good start of the day. She had been dead wrong – there was no way in Merlin's court that she would have even an ounce of a normal day. First, she woke up a quarter to eight; alarmed and hoping that she didn't miss the schedules being handed out, she raced to get ready, and almost toppled Professor Lupin over. She quickly apologized and ran into the Great Hall, leaving the new Professor in a bemused stupor.

Not only did she almost miss breakfast, but she found out that her very first class was Divination, which slightly intrigued and annoyed her. Transfiguration, and then that very afternoon, she would be taking Care of Magical Creatures outside.

_Wonderful_.

It was with the Slytherins as well; just _lovely_.

Alexa met Lorena at the Ravenclaw table, in which most of the students were already gone to find their lessons.

"Oh good you're still here," Alexa beamed, running a hand over her neck rather nervously.

"You're late already," Lorena said with a snigger, "Way to start the New Year, Lexy."

Alexa gave a pout, "Geeze, that's mean Lor." Inwardly, she was relieved to see that her friend was once more acting normally. She had been a little worried after the incident on the train yesterday. Suddenly she paused, "Wait, what about you?"

"Hm?" Lorena paused in glancing at the Daily Prophet.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Nope," she suddenly crinkled up the newspaper. "Load of hogwash is all that is." She then shrugged her shoulders, "My first class isn't for another two hours."

Alexa blinked, "Huh? That's not fair. My first class is-" She suddenly let out a shriek, "AH! I have to go back and get my books or I'm going to be late. Later, Lor!"

Lorena waved goodbye to her friend, and chortled at the hastily retreating form. She leaned back in her chair, "Not fair, she says. If she had any idea that I'm taking double classes to make up for lost time, she wouldn't think it was so great. Oh well."

* * *

Alexa skidded to a halt and nearly shouted out a frustrated swear. She was lost, no doubt about that. Thanks to Peeves trying to 'help' her, she lost her way. Being here for the last two years taught her _nothing_ about Hogwarts Castle. She was at a loss and she managed to get through six long winding stair-case when she started doubting she knew exactly where Divination was being held. Why couldn't this Professor be any _normal_ Professor and have it in a _regular _classroom. Why did some have to be so damn difficult?

She was feeling out of sorts, hoping against hope she wasn't late for her class. It had already been fifteen minutes of her constantly climbing stairs, resting a bit and climbing more stairs.

As she was about to lose faith, she heard voices coming from up top the seventh stairway. She sighed and looked up the winding dreadful stair-way, and climbed up. Breathless and irritated beyond belief, she finally made it up and stepped out onto the landing, seeing Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger staring apprehensively to a portrait with a wonky looking knight who was brandishing his sword at them before losing his balance of the overlarge sword and fell face first into the grass.

"Are you all right?" She heard Harry ask, and the strange knight looked around his surroundings and then glared at them.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight grasped his sword, in which he used to help himself up. Once he was up, he grasped the hilt again and tried desperately to pull it out, resulting in him falling back on his rump with a loud clank and his visor snapping down with a bang. The knight was panting loudly, he sat back and pulled his visor up, and mopped the sweat away that was beading down his face.

Alexa bit back a laugh that surged forward at the funny yet sad scene.

"Listen," Harry said, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

Alexa walked closer to the three who were peering closely to the knight who stood up and shouted, "A quest!" His rage had vanished rather quickly and was replaced with a quirky, exuberant persona. "Come follow me, dear friends. And we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

Alexa worked her jaw more when she saw the knight try with all his might to get up on the fat pony, only to fall back down. He seemed to have given up, for he pointed upward with his hand and shouted, "Onward on foot, good sirs and gentle ladies!"

Ron looked back at Alexa with pointed interest and then jumped a little when they heard the knight run out of the portrait, his clanking echoing in the stony hallway.

All four of them scurried after the knight of whom they saw run through a picture before them. "Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" Alexa heard him yell, and almost rolled her eyes if they hadn't had to climb the spiraling staircase that led up, up, and up.

Huffing and puffing, the foursome finally made it to the end of the stairwell where they almost collapsed out of breath and dizziness.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," Ron said as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was assembled. Alexa noticed that there were no doorways that led to any type of classrooms nor were their any windows. She saw most of the class looking and followed suit; noticing a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher." She heard Harry read, "How're we supposed to get up there?"

Yes – Alexa wondered the same thing. As if whoever was on the other side of the trapdoor was listening, it opened and a silvery ladder lightly fell in front of Harry.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Alexa said, getting a snort from Lavender who was nearest her.

She watched the first few people climb up before she realized she was the last one standing and up she went, flowing behind Parvati. Greeting her in sight was nothing she had ever dreamed a classroom should have looked like. It was striking compared to McGonagall's classroom or Snape's dungeon classrooms.

It looked more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silver balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Alexa looked around, and blinked; the perfume of the room hitting her nose and causing her eyelids to droop. She felt rather stupid, and tried to shake her head free from the grasps of the room and was wondering where the teacher was when she heard a mystic voice pop out of nowhere,

"Welcome," it said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Alexa bit back a short laugh when the Professor appeared. She looked like a bug-eyed insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit." She said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank down onto poufs. Alexa moved away from the three she had previously followed and sat near Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who were looking at Professor Trelawney with wide eyes.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Alexa looked around as everyone looked rather perplexed or interested; all remaining silent after this extraordinary pronouncement.

Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to each you. Books can take you only so far in this field…."

Alexa shook her head slightly. What on earth possessed her to take this class? It seemed far-fetched – yet she couldn't help herself being mesmerized by Professor Trelawney's diligent manner to be mystical.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

Alexa felt awful for Neville who was trembling horribly. She was sure she heard his teeth clatter in his head.

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Alexa rolled her eyes as Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot."

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney where she proclaimed something in October that Lavender was dreading would come true. Alexa watched this action as Lavender nervously came back to the table and almost knocked Alexa off her seat.

"Sorry." Lavender apologized as she finally fell back into her seat, trembling. Parvati and Lavender started whispering to each other.

"Nothing damaged." Alexa answered, righting herself in her pouf; knowing Lavender didn't particularly hear her. After a while, Alexa started to space out, her eyes becoming heavily lidded as the perfume started to take affect. Before her eyes could droop down to close, she was elbowed by Lavender who was pointing to Professor Trelawney who was explaining something about the lesson.

"—a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future._ I shall move among you, helping and instructing." – she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up – "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Alexa got up along with Lavender and Parvati, grabbed their teacups, and sat down. She winced when Neville broke the teacup and smiled reassuringly at him. Both her table-mates partnered up. She was thinking of perhaps partnering up with Neville when she felt a light jab in her side. She looked up and saw Hermione smiling nervously.

"Mind if we partner up?" She asked.

Alexa nodded, "Sure." She moved seats and sat next to Ron, who was with Harry and drinking their tea. They drank their tea slowly, only when they were finished did they drain their cups on the saucer and then trade.

Hermione looked rather skeptical and frowned. "This is _really_ stupid." She said after looking at Alexa's teacup for five minutes. "I can't understand what they mean by these ssymbols."

Alexa snorted lightly. "Only because you don't have the _Inner-Eye_."

Hermione gave her a pointed look in which she only smiled back. "Okay, let's get this over with." Hermione said, pulling the textbook over toward her. "Er…You have what looks like a crow in yours – which means you're going to die within a few days—painfully – wait no…"

Alexa and Hermione kept struggling to read each other's teacup and Professor Trelawney tried helping them but it ended up with her giving up in exasperation and walking along to Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione looked up when they heard snorting and laughter coming from Ron and Harry – Alexa noticed it only when she made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat. Alexa raised her eyebrows up when Professor Trelawney shunted over toward their table and descended upon them.

"Let me see that, my dear." She said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

"The falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bit her lip, not ceasing to disguise her words in which she said in a loud whisper: "but everyone knows _that_."

Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do." Hermione said, "Everyone knows about Harry and You-Know_who."

Alexa shook her head and smiled; knowing full well that Hermione _never_ stood up to a teacher nor ever questioned them. But Hermione liked facts and as far as she was concerned, this wasn't fact. Alexa had to privately agree with her. Divniation was turning out to be some kind of joke. Alexa jumped when Professor Trelawney gasped and sank into a vacant armchair near them.

"My dear boy…my poor, dear boy…no..it is kinder not to say…no…don't ask me."

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas said at once, Everyone got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table. Alexa had moved away, not to get trampled on. Hermione made a disapproving sound again and clucked her tongue.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry said.

Alexa's mouth worked itself a little; not knowing if to believe Trelawney or not. The others had a completely different reaction; most of them covered their mouths with their hands in shock and horror. Seamus Finnigan seemed to have gone whiter, and Ron's freckles showed more than usual. Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown looked puzzled yet not understanding of the colossal meaning behind the words Trelawney had spoken.

"The Grim, my dear, The Grim," cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards. My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen – of _death_."

Alexa rolled her blue eyes and groaned. She blinked when Hermione got up, not at all perturbed by the sudden pronouncement of Harry's demise. She watched as Hermione had gotten up and walked up behind Professor Trelawney and bent over to get a better look at Harry's cup.

"_I_ don't think it looks like a Grim." She said flatly.

_Go Hermione._ Alexa mentally praised.

Professor Trelaeny surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceived very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

"Oh brother," Alexa said loudly, garnering looks from Professor Trelawney and the students. She felt her face grow warm but shrugged, "I just think it's very odd for Potter to have the Grim overlooking him when I'm sure when You-Know-Who is far away from here and in a state that isn't even human."

Professor Trelawney responded with a small glare from her bug-eyed spectacles.

Seamus Finnigan cut through the overbearing silence and said, "It looks like a Grim if you do this." He said, with his eyes almost shut, "But it looks more like a donkey from here." He leaned to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not," Harry said, looking quite apprehensive.

Alexa was a bit surprised Harry spoke up loudly, usually he was very quiet; then again she didn't blame him. If she was in the spotlight – she would not want to be coddled with such biased opinions of her death either. Especially from an old fuddy-duddy.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice, "Yes…please pack away your things."

Silently they took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Alexa was the very first to descend down the ladder, down the spiraling staircase, and down the sloping ones that led to the other classrooms. She caught up with her other classmates in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom fifteen minutes later. When Harry had appeared with an overly-anxiously looking Ron and an exasperated Hermione, many people looked their way with a few uneasy glances.

Alexa sat in the middle of the classroom, next to Neville who was looking at Harry with a frown. "Sall'right Nevs. Potter won't drop dead this evening. Maybe tomorrow." With a even more paranoid look, Alexa shook her head, "I'm only kidding. Blimey, you're as shaken up as the other nimrods here. Get a grip, man."

"S'not that, Lexy. I just—I don-" But whatever he was about to say was driven out of his mouth by Professor McGonagall coming into the room with a stern wave. Everyone was silent as she started the class with a few information about Third year exams and what they would be learning this year.

Alexa looked on and listened to the lesson.

"Animagi is a branch of magic that is highly dangerous if a wizard or witch is not careful and follows extreme caution. An Animagi is when a wizard _or_ witch turns themselves into an animal at will. Let me demonstrate."

Alexa's eyes became wide when Professor McGonagall became a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. "Wow." She breathed and looked around if she was the only one who thought that was the coolest thing ever.

But nobody thought so; better yet, they were paying more attention to Harry than they were to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall seemed to think so as well when she said, "Really, what has got into you all today?" she turned back into her self with a faint _pop_, and stared around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads, minus a couple of people, turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Hermione, finally, raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and—"

"Ah of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning, "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her. Alexa mentally sniggered, and was relieved to see Professor McGonagall's face look exasperated.

"Me." Harry said, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes, "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney had predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues –"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Alexa smiled, Hermione laughed and Alexa saw that Harry began to smile and the gloom washed from his face a bit.

The class passed without more said about Harry's predicament in Divination. The bell rang for lunch, Professor McGonagall giving them instruction and homework before releasing them into the halls where they walked toward the Great Hall.

Alexa was famished; having nothing but a toast for breakfast at eight forty-five that morning. She rushed into the Great Hall in order to get a Ravenclaw seat next to Lorena who was loaded down with paperwork already. "Blimey, you've got only one class and you're already loaded down with homework!"

Lorena gave her a piercing look before snorting and shoving her huge load of paper into her book bag; "If you say so Lexy. I would have thought you wouldn't be thick enough not to realize that I have more than double classes because of last year's miss."

Alexa's eyes widen in realization and she apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't know. I thought you were going to repeat Third year?"

"I talked with Flitwick sometime last year and asked him if it were possible to talk to Dumbledore about me take double classes to catch up and still be a fourth year. Assuming that they sent me a letter, I did get my wish." Lorena said, making room on the seat next to her to allow Alexa to sit down.

"How was your new class Divination?" Lorena asked, grabbing a piece of toast, taking a bite before putting bits of meat on her plate as well.

Alexa made a face and frowned, "It was dull, actually. Woman looks like an insect with her huge spectacles. She predicted Harry's death too because she thinks he has the Grim after him."

Lorena looked at Alexa and then sniggered, "I heard she does that to a student _every_ year."

"So McGonagall has said." Alexa said with a shake of her head. Alexa took a few roast beef pieces and put it on her plate.

"That is why I don't take Divination, most unreliable branch of magic there is. Wasted time and effort to try and learn something like that." Lorena bit into her food and then grinned at Alexa who snorted. She then continued, "Pity I couldn't take her class just to see how strange she dresses. Never met the old bag either."

"Well, in any case, I'm more excited of what Hagrid is going to show us because he always has this fascination with strange creatures."

"Interesting to you and him, but overly dangerous to me. Every creature he's ever wished to own is illegal or highly dangerous." Lorena rolled her eyes at Alexa's face. "Honestly, Lexy, are you sure you're not related to Hagrid? Believe you me, it always seems you're as crazy as he is when it comes to fascination with animals."

"So I like strange creatures, it's not the end of the world." Alexa said, eyeing the crowd as they were eating. "I don't own any highly dangerous creatures. Just that stupid Owl Devussa gave me for Christmas last year."

"That wonky bird that always flies into the window because it thinks it's another bird?" Lorena asked with a humorous smile on her face. "Poor Zion. He's _old_. He was your aunt's before, right?"

"Yeah, he was. Now he's mine." She said, pushing her plate away when she finished. "Not that _I_ mind." Alexa added hastily at the look she received from Lorena. "When is your next class?"

"In another hour or so," Lorena said, leaning forward, grabbing a pastry and eating a bite. "Mm. Not bad." She turned around and noticed Alexa staring at her with an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing…you just look _really_ pale like you —"

"I'm _fine_, Lexy." The bell rang before Alexa could say anymore and Lorena took advantage of it, "Go to your afternoon class." She smiled and got up pulling her bookbag with her and walking away, leaving Alexa looking quite perplexed.

"She just brushed me off. How dare she!" Alexa said indiginantly. She looked at her watch and winced, "Oh boy…I'm going to be late for my class!"


End file.
